


Movie Dates

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bucket List, F/M, Fluff, Keeping Promises, Movie Dates, Mutual Pining, Pining, Promises, Summer, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Lucas can't help but notice Riley whenever they go to the movies.





	Movie Dates

Lucas stood at the subway station, hands in his pockets, eyes restlessly wandering towards the stairs. He had great difficulty stopping himself from checking his watch every few minutes, and his two best friends next to him weren’t helping much, either.

“Why is he so fidgety?” Farkle asked, observing his slightly taller friend.

“Probably because he’s nervous to see Riley,” Zay smirked, folding his arms against his chest. “Why are you so nervous? We’ve hung out plenty of times before.”

“Because it’s Riley,” Farkle said knowingly.

Zay rolled his eyes. “You have a serious problem, my friend.” He stared at the staircase impatiently for a few beats before speaking again. “When are the girls going to get here, anyways?”

“Right on time,” Farkle said, gesturing to the stairs.

Riley and Maya walked down, arms linked and smiles bright. They looked like they were laughing at something, and Lucas felt his heart doing a little flip at seeing the pretty brunette. All he could do was stare at her until they approached the group and she said something he couldn’t quite catch. “What?” Lucas asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

She giggled that laugh of hers, and for a moment he couldn’t remember his name. “Are you coming?” He looked around and noticed that everyone else was already standing by the subway train.

He gave her a nervous laugh in response. “Yeah. Guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

She gave him a smile that made his own widen and they boarded the subway train together.

It took a few minutes to get to the movie theater and Lucas tried not to stare at her. The subway always had some kind of effect on him, and it proved to be nearly impossible to keep his eyes off her. It was hard not to follow her energetic hands waving in the air as she talked, or the way her eyes lit up with that sunshine that she always seemed to be full of. He couldn’t help but admire her as she talked to everyone.

The five of them arrived at the theater and stood in the lobby. They all purchased their tickets and moved to the snacks line. Riley stood behind Lucas and watched as he bought his popcorn and chocolate.

“What?” he asked, a smile on his face.

“Nothing,” she grinned, moving to the counter. He watched her carefully and already knew what she was going to get: gummy bears. She always got them and he wondered if it was weird that he knew that about her. She made her purchase and handed the cashier her money before following Lucas and the others.

Farkle, Zay, Maya, Riley, and Lucas made their way into the theater and sat down in the order they came in. He always seemed to be seated next to Riley whenever they went to the movies and he liked that it worked out that way. He sat down carefully, giving her a small smile as he took a handful of popcorn. The group got there early so they had a few minutes to kill.

“Did you actually want to see this or you’re just going along with what everyone else says?” Lucas asked quietly, amusement creeping into his voice.

She smiled at him. “Since it’s a horror film, I think you can guess I was forced into this by those three,” she said, pointing to their other friends. The three of them were caught up in their own conversation.

Lucas loved when they watched scary movies, not because of the jump-scares or anything. Most of the time, he couldn’t seem to remember the plot. It was hard to pay attention when Riley always grabbed his arm when something scared her, so basically the entire movie she clung to him. “They’re not so bad,” Lucas grinned, taking a bite of chocolate. Her eyes crinkled as she ripped open her bag of gummy bears. He could see her pulling out the red ones, something she always did before the lights went down. She gathered them in her hand, placing the bag in her lap.

The lights slowly went down, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her bite off the heads of her gummy bears. His theory was that she bit off the heads first so they felt less pain: her love and care for the world was undoubtedly not limited to gummy bears.

Lucas groaned as the previews came on. “You hate the previews of coming attractions?” Riley asked curiously.

He leaned into the brunette. “Kinda. You?”

“They take too long,” she whined, and he laughed, pulling away from her and settling into his own seat.

It was only twenty minutes into the movie when the first jump-scare happened, and Lucas deliberately put his arm on the arm rest, knowing that she’d grab his arm. Just like always, she did, and Lucas smiled with satisfaction. He loved any kind of reason to touch her, and this was no exception. She didn’t pull away, just gripped his arm tighter as another scary image popped up on the screen. She never seemed to be aware that she did it, and Lucas decided to never tell her so she didn’t stop. He smiled at her when he saw that she was nervously chomping on her red gummy bears when particularly scary scenes happened.

That’s when he realized that she was the reason he loved going to the movies so much. Which was probably why he didn’t remember plots or certain scenes or other things that happened when he was supposed to be watching: she was too much of a distraction, with her scared arm-grabbing and red gummy bears.

After another hour of Riley getting scared and Lucas subtly offering her his arm, the screen went black and the lights turned on. Lucas didn’t remember much about the movie at all; whenever he tried to recall details about it, all he could remember was Riley’s fearful eyes in the dark or how nice it felt when she was gripping his arm when she was scared.

The five of them filed out of the theater and back out into the main lobby. “So, what’d you think of the movie?” Zay asked Lucas as they waited by the bathrooms for their friends.

“It was really good,” he said. Both Zay and Lucas knew that he wasn’t talking about the movie.

“You’re crazy,” Zay laughed. “You watch her like a creep during the entire movie, yet you say you’re just friends? I don’t think anyone is going to believe that.” Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend.

“I can’t help it,” he said, leaning his head against the wall. “She’s just so adorable.”

“You two are weird,” Zay sighed. Lucas perked up when Riley exited the bathroom, eyes squeezed shut.

“Riley," Lucas laughed, grabbing her shoulders and gently shaking her. “The movie is over. You can open your eyes now.”

She opened one eye carefully, realized it was safe, and opened the other. “I can’t get those images out of my head! I wish I had never let you guys drag me in there.”

Zay smirked. “Lucas doesn’t.” He shot Zay a warning look. He conceded. “Like I said, you two are weird,” he concluded, walking back towards the main lobby just as Maya and Farkle walk out.

“What was that about?” Riley laughed.

Lucas shook his head. “Just Zay being Zay.” Riley nodded in understanding as all of them walked outside.

They walked towards the subway station before Lucas broke the silence. “That one romantic comedy movie looked good,” he said, glancing at Riley. He could tell during the previews that she had wanted to see it. “We should watch it next time.”

Riley smiled. “That sounds like a good idea. What about you guys?”

Maya made a gagging noise and Farkle looked skeptical. “It looks way too predictable and boring,” Farkle explained.

Riley frowned. “What about you, Zay?”

“No thanks,” Zay said, and Lucas’s face twisted up in confusion. Zay was never one to turn down a romantic movie. He had a very serious love connection with _The Notebook_.

“So it’s just me and Riley?” Lucas wondered, and then it clicked in his brain. Zay was giving him an opportunity to go to the movies with Riley _alone_. He wasn’t too sure what to think of that, especially since they decided to be friends only a couple weeks ago.

“Sorry, Huckleberry,” Maya remarked, her eyes gleaming. He ignored her sarcasm and looked to the girl next to him

“That okay with you, Riley?” He felt the need to ask. He didn’t want to pressure her into something she didn’t want to do, even though it wasn’t a date. Was it? Riley and Lucas had never really fit the title of ‘just friends’ and his feelings for her seemed to grow every day.

“Of course,” she said, her megawatt smile returning. He felt relieved and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zay winking at him.

“Then it’s settled,” Lucas said. As he looked over at Riley again, he felt a triumphant smile growing on his face. He didn’t think he’d ever been this excited to go to the movies.

* * *

Lucas couldn’t help but feel giddy as him and Riley sat next to each other on the subway two weeks later, headed back to the movies. He had been looking forward to his plans with her the entire week, but he also felt equally as nervous. He didn’t want to mess up the unofficial thing they had going, and it wouldn’t take much to do that. The lines between them were kind of blurred at the moment: not really just friends but not really together either. It was all kind of confusing but neither of them were ready to date, so they kept things unsaid.

He felt slightly disappointed as they watched the movie and she didn’t grab his arm. He hadn’t expected there to be any scary parts, especially since it was a romantic comedy, but he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. He still couldn’t help watching her, however, his eyes constantly switching back and forth between her and the screen. She did do something else that made up for the lack of arm-grabbing. Whenever something funny happened in the movie, she would always laugh loudly, then look around to see if anyone heard her. Even though he kept getting distracted by her, he tried to pay a little attention so when she asked later, he could provide some acceptable feedback, but it proved to be nearly impossible when she laughed and gave him small smiles during the entirety of the film.

Afterwards, they went to Topanga’s and talked for what could’ve been forever or a few minutes, he couldn’t tell. He always lost track of time talking to her, and before either of them left, Lucas suggested something to her. “We should do this again.”

“Go to the movies together?” Riley asked, providing a wide smile.

He felt his own brighten before nodding. “Yeah. We always have such a great time together. I’m sorta glad everyone didn’t want to come.”

She laughed and agreed with him. “Me too.”

“I really like you, Riley,” he said, not unlike the last time he said it in Topanga’s.

She smiled at him again, one of the biggest he’d seen, and he couldn’t wait to go with the movies with her again.


End file.
